thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahnmas Special: Ro Ro's Angels
Iyana and Eriq go missing on Kahnmas. Plot It's only five days before Kahnmas and Ro Ro is buying gifts for all his family and a few friends. At the Cloud City mall, Ro Ro is having a hard time picking out anything for Iyana so he decides to call Anaya. "Hey grandbaby, can you ask Iyana what she thinks she wants for Kahnmas." Ro Ro says. "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen neither her or Eriq for two weeks. I haven't seen uncle Ro Bo either!" Anaya exclaims. "Oh no," Ro Ro says, "I gotta find my grandbaby!" Ro Ro grabs the clothes he's going to buy and runs out the store and throws a hundred at the cashier. "Keep the change!" Ro Ro exclaims and he rushes out the mall. Ro Ro gets back to the palace and rushes to the throne room and looks in a glass container that reads "Break if Kahn-sized emergency". Ro Ro breaks the glass and presses the alarm button and speaks through a microphone that sounds throughout the whole palace. "MY GRANDBABY DONE GON' MISSIN'!" Ro Ro exclaims. Every one goes into panic and Anaya runs down the stairs with Charles to see what the problem is. "Big booty grandbaby, I need you to go get your uncle Jake from the Edenian Gardens, Charles go get Bitch Puddin' from the Netherrealm. I need them to watch the palace while I'm gone!" Ro Ro exclaims. "We can watch the palace while you're gone, Gramps," Charles says, "We'll take care of it." Ro Ro reluctantly agrees and tells the two to be good while he forms "Ro Ro's Angels". Ro Ro rushes to Earthrealm to get three of Iyana's friends: Jaila Carter, Alexandria Brown, and Nyiresha Smith. "Hello girls. I've gathered you today because a crisis has erupted. My grandbaby has gone missing!" Ro Ro explains. The girls look at each other in confusion. "I've theorized that the evil midget Midge Fletch has kidnapped her, with his short ass." Ro Ro continues. "Well what do you want us to do?" Alex asks. "I need you girls to team up, get into some sexy outfits and find her. And if Midge or even worse, Jalen Dubs, have kidnapped her, beat their ass. Now I've given you all radios some we can communicate with each other because I have to finish my Kahnmas shopping." Ro Ro says. The girls nod and go get into their tight black leather outfits. Ro Ro thanks the girls for their sacrifice and he goes into a portal back to Cloud City. The girls devise a plan to salvage Iyana from wherever she is. "So Ro Ro said to check Midge's house which is here--in the Chaosrealm." Alex explains. “Isn’t that realm full of, well, chaos?” Nyiresha asks. “Yeah, but it just so happens that Midge is the only one that doesn’t practice the ‘religion’ and is therefore sane.” Jaila states. The girls agree to check there first and then proceed elsewhere. When they get there, they witness exactly what the realm is about: chaos. “Wow, Orderrealm sure has this place beat.” Jaila says. “Sure does. I don’t even understand why Orderrealm wants Chaosrealm’s water, that stuff might be contaminated!” Nyiresha exclaims. The girls, too afraid of the Chaosrealmers to ask for directions, wander off to nowhere to find Midge’s house. “Y’all I think we’re lost.” Alex worries. “You bet. We could’ve asked those people for directions but I’m too scared of them!” Jaila exclaims. “Lets just ask Ro Ro for directions.” Nyiresha says. The girls call Ro Ro who is at Portillo’s in the mall. “Ro Ro, we need directions to Midge’s house.” Alex says. “We were gonna ask the people here but they all look scary and dangerous.” Jaila continues. “Yeah, they’re very violent and contact shouldn’t be made with them. To get to Midge’s house, you have to keep going west until everything seems to be getting bigger.” Ro Ro replies. “Ok.” the girls all reply in sync. The girls are still confused because they don’t know where west is. “Well, left is basically west.” Jaila says. “We can’t just go left because what if we already went east and if we go left we’ll be going north!” Nyiresha says. Alex takes out her compass on her phone to determine which way is west and it turns out they’re already going west. “Well girls, adventure awaits…” Alex says as the girls keep going in the direction they’re in. Two hours later, the girls still haven’t found their land marks. Ro Ro calls in to check on them. “Girls, what’s taking so long, did you find Midge yet?” “Not exactly, we haven’t found our huge landmarks. Everything looks normal around here.” Jaila says. “Do you see any huge mountains?” Ro Ro asks. “Yes, like five.” Jails replies. “You’ve made it. There aren’t many mountains that are really huge there. There’s only one and from your perspective right now it’ll look like twice the size of Mt. Everest in Earthrealm so what you’re seeing right now are actually hills.” Ro Ro explains. The girls then see a boy about their height with glasses on come outside of a house. “That must be him, let’s get him!” Alex yells to her team. The girls charge toward him and he looks up and uses telekinesis (or midgekinesis) to push the girls back. “What do you girls want?” Midge asks annoyed at their presence at his home. “We’re here to save Iyana and Eriq Kahn from your devious chaotic midget hands!” Alex says. “What are you talking about?” Midge asks. “I’m talking about the fact that you kidnapped the children of Toy Ro Bo Kahn!” Nyiresha says. “I couldn’t kidnap Iyana and Eriq!” Midge says, fearing for his life. “Yeah yeah, tell it to the emperor.” Jaila says. “I mean I WOULDN’T KIDNAP IYANA AND ERIQ! I’m scared of Iyana and friends with Eriq, now leave me alone.” Midge continues. “Oh really? Tell us something you would never tell anyone.” Alex says. “My real name is Deniis Fletcher-Bey and I have a dim-witted brother that Ro Ro doesn’t like.” Midge says quickly. “Wait, why would Ro Ro blame you for kidnapping Iyana?” Nyiresha asks. “Well, you know how he adds a ’T’ to everything. When he adds a ’T’ to my name it becomes ‘Dentist’, in which he doesn’t like the occupation. Then my brother annoys him so that’s a knife to me. Then he knows that I annoy Iyana which again, is another knife to me.” Dennis says. Alex calls Ro Ro to tell him that Deniis didn’t kidnap Iyana. Ro Ro says that Jalen Dubs didn’t kidnap her either. In the background of the phone Alex sees Jalen Dubs hanging upside down shirtless. “Oh, that. It’s become a habit now so don’t pay attention to that.” Ro Ro says. The three girls leave Deniis alone and they head back to Earthrealm. The portal leads them to a small beach town named Myrtle Beach in Earthrealm’s American South Carolina. The girls explore around a bit and see Iyana flirting with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Eriq in the water and Ro Bo lifting weights. “Iyana, where were you? Ro Ro’s been looking all over for you!” Jaila says. “Oh, my dad sent him a letter to Ro Ro because, well, it’s Kahnmas and Christmas, people send cards. Plus we just bought a new house here so we’ll be living here” Iyana explains. “Oh.” the three girls say in sync. The trio head to Kahn Palace to tell Ro Ro the news. “Ro Ro, we found Iyana in Myrtle Beach. She said Ro Bo sent you a letter saying they wouldn’t be coming for Kahnmas because they got a new house.” Jaila says. “What? Who the hell sends letters anymore,” Ro Ro says. “Hey Ice, do we still have that mailbox?” Ro Ro yells upstairs. “I think so, it’s gathering dust outside which is odd.” Ice replies. Ro Ro goes outside to check the mailbox and he finds Ro Bo’s letter with pounds of dust gathered on it. Ro Ro takes the letter inside and thanks the girls for their time. “Do we get paid for our services cause we like, been all over the universe looking for her.” Alex asks. “Oh, yeah. Tis the season to be a working hoe so here’s $5,000 cash each.” Ro Ro replies and gives the girls their money. “Damn, this shit tight G.” Nyiresha says. “Nyiresha please, you know I don’t understand African American slang language, speak like a qualified white person.” Ro Ro says. “She’s saying ‘The money you gave us is on point, sir’.” Jaila answers. “Oh goody, I hope somebody else goes missing so we can do this again.” Alex says joyfully as the girls walk out the palace, cherishing their cash reward. Ice comes downstairs after the girls leave. “I’m surprised you didn’t make them share the money Ro Ro.” Ice says. “Ice, you know how I feel about sharing money. Remember when Dad tried to make us share an allowance. I threw a bitch fit and made sure we got the same money he was going to give us but each.” Ro Ro replies. Ro Ro then feels like he forgot something and then he remembers that he left Jalen Dubs in the dungeon hanging upside down shirtless and didn’t feed Andy. “Should I save him? Nah. I’ll just go feed Andy.” Ro Ro contemplates. Ro Ro walks downstairs with a prisoner and throws him to Andy who immediately bites the victim. Now, Hope dear, I want you and Andy to watch him. He is half delicate. If he happens to escape, just make sure he doesn’t touch you, he has dildo fingers.” Ro Ro says to Hope and Andy, and goes upstairs, leaving Dubs to fear for his life. Trivia * Due to being a special, this season 12 episode did not include a short.